Rebelling Against Olympus
by leogasm
Summary: Percy Jackson wasn't the hero you once knew anymore. No, he was tougher, heartless and merciless. It wouldn't matter who you were to him anymore, even if it were his friends and family. He's going to get revenge to everyone who hurt him. Everyone. [Rated M for language]


It hurt to see Luke and Annabeth together. Percy might be the most powerful demigod out there, but in the inside, he was hurting. Hurting more than you could ever think of. He loved Annabeth, but she didn't know it. Percy couldn't bring himself to tell her either. Why? Because of his cowardice. He was scared because Annabeth might reject him. He was afraid that she doesn't have feelings for him. Now he regretted it. All of it. If he only told her everything, this wouldn't have happened. He wouldn't have stayed away from his best friend.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said. He didn't even realize she was next to him. "What are you thinking about?"

"Stuff…" Percy's voice broke. He couldn't break down, not now. "So, how are you and Luke's relationship?"

"It's going on real well!" she giggled. Percy's heart dropped a million miles. "Say, I haven't seen you around much lately."

"Yeah, me too." Percy said. He wanted to add, "Mainly because you have no time for me anymore."

"Tell you what, why don't we spend the evening together? Just the two of us," she offered.

"Wouldn't it be okay for Luke?"

"Oh, I already talked to him about it. He said okay."

"Oka-" he stopped talking. His hands flew up to his head. He cursed. _Not this time. Please. Not this time._

"Percy? You okay?" Annabeth asked.

"Shit," he muttered. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Are you sure? Because if you're not-"

"I said I'm fine, Annabeth!" he snapped. "Just…I'll meet you at Zeus's fist at 7."

"Alright, then."

He stood up. Clutching his head, he jogged towards his cabin. The searing pain behind his eyes worsened. He stopped in his tracks. His vision faded. His knees buckled as he dropped to the ground.

"Percy." A raspy voice said. "Percy."

"What do you want?" he barked.

"I'm here to help you." Kronos chuckled. "Help me defeat the gods."

"Why should I help you?" Percy spat.

"Because, Jackson, you'll get the one person you've always wanted. That's right, Annabeth."

"But if I-" he never got to finish his sentence, because the next thing he knew, he was in his cabin. He sat up and rubbed his head. He looked around and saw Annabeth holding his hand, asleep next to his bed. He slipped his hand away. He knew Annabeth shouldn't be here. She should be in her cabin. He threw the covers and put on his sneakers.

There was still a dull pain behind his eyes, but he ignored it.

"Percy?" a sleepy voice behind him said. "What are you doing, up and about?"

"You should be in your cabin." He simply said.

"You should take a rest. I found you at the foot of your cabin, unconscious. Thank gods nothing happened to you. I told Chiron that you must've blacked out because of your head ache," she explained.

"Thanks. But I don't need your help," Percy said coldly.

"Percy…what do you mean?" Annabeth's voice cracked. Percy didn't turn around. He didn't want to see Annabeth's reaction. He knew she was hurt. It wasn't easy for Percy either. Tears welled up in his eyes. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because, Annabeth, I fucking hate my life," he turned around to face her. "People rely on me too much. If I make a mistake, if the camp gets attacked and I wasn't there, people start scolding me. I know it seems like my life is perfect but it's not."

"Percy..." Annabeth's face softened.

"No! You're one of the main reasons my life has been hell. I wish I wasn't a demigod. I wish I was never a child of the Big Three. I wish I can just fucking die. I can't do this, Annabeth. I can't."

"Me?!" Annabeth raised her voice. "What have I ever done to you?"

"EVERYTHING!" Percy's knees were shaking. "Ever since you started dating Luke, you never had any time for me anymore! You don't even know what I'm doing with my life. You have no idea how much it hurts seeing my best friend have no time for me anymore." He wanted to add, _and the person you love the most draw away from you._

"Percy, you can't just blame everything on me!" Annabeth was crying now. "Every time I try to invite you over something, you refuse! Every time I try to talk to you, you ignore me! So what's your excuse?"

Percy's heart shattered into a million pieces. "And you know what else I regret?"

"What?" Annabeth wiped her tears away.

"Loving you."

Annabeth was confused at first but she let out a gasp as the realization set in. She opened her mouth to say something but no sound came out. She looked at Percy's broken face.

"Percy, I..I-"

"Don't. Just fuck off and leave me alone." Percy bit his lip.

Annabeth walked out of his cabin speechless.

Once she was gone, he let the tears fall down until he couldn't see anymore. He fell to his knees and hugged it. Then, suddenly, he couldn't feel anything anymore. The tears stopped falling. The void in his heart wasn't full of love anymore. It was full of hatred and revenge. He didn't care anymore. He had made his mind and made a promise to himself: tomorrow will be the day everyone's lives will turn into a living hell, especially the people who made _his_ life a living hell.

**Omg, I'm really bad at starting stories. I promise I get better. Just stay with meh. HAHA, anyways, yeah, review? THANKS.**


End file.
